Ain't Too Proud To Beg
by spikeyhairgood
Summary: Sequel to Show Me Everything You Got. After living a year, with their chaotic lives in New York City, everyone is still figuring out that thing called love. Whether it is old love, current love, or broken love, everyone in the group has it in mind.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Don't own the four Ducks in this story (Guy, Luis, Fulton, and Portman) but I do own the OC's (Parker, Cooper, Jess, Greenberg, and Maxwell)._

_**Summary:**__ Sequel to Show Me Everything You Got. After living a year, with their chaotic lives in New York City, everyone is still figuring out that thing called love. Whether it is old love, current love, or broken love, everyone in the group has it in mind. (A Germaine, Fulton, Portman, and Mendoza fic)  
_

_**A/N:**__ Why helloo there. The sequel is here. For those who didn't read the story prior to this, it's called __**Show Me Everything You Got**__, and it's pretty long, but if you wanna read it, then go for it. I'm going to try to make this sequel explain the things that happened in the other story so you won't have to read Show Me just to understand this one. But all that info can't come out in one chapter, so this is just an introduction. Sorry, the chapter is a tad bit long... so is this author's note. Also, but the summary could be changed over time. Story title is from this awesome 'Temptations' song.  
_

_Anyway, I hope you guys like this. Please tell me what you think through those lovely things called reviews. Feedback are a lovely thing. _

- - - - - -

Portman sat at the counter of Jess's apartment, watching as Guy and Parker laughed with cake batter splattered across their faces, as they did their best to not mess up the cake. Unlike last time, when Cooper could have sworn that they were trying to poison everyone because it tasted so bad.

Rolling his eyes, Portman hopped off his chair, and walked to the TV, to see Cooper and Maxwell hugging on the couch while watching a movie.

"Come on man, watch a movie with us," Max said, the two looking up at him.

Portman glared, feeling instantly jealous of their cuddling, "Screw you, man. I don't appreciate your mocking at all." Portman turned on his heel, imitating a snooty girl, and Max looked at Cooper, slightly pouting, confused to why Portman freaked out on him.

"Its okay honey, I don't think he meant it," Cooper replied, putting her hand through his hair, also confused to why Portman had a bitch fit on them.

Walking past Fulton, who was smirking as he talked on the phone, Portman huffed past him and walked into the girls' guest room, slamming the door for effect that the toddler was angry. Breaking everyone's happiness, and ignorance of Portman loneliness, they all straightened up their backs, and looked at the direction of the room.

"Poor Portman," Parker mumbled. "He really needs a girlfriend."

Cooper sat up, and grinned, "We should find him one!"

Guy shook his head, "Oh no. You two on a search for a girlfriend just screams catastrophe."

"Sh," Parker replied, pushing Guy without looking at him. "Yeah, we should."

"Where's the phone?" Max asked, and they all looked around, searching for the cordless house phone.

"Ah," Fulton groaned. "Tams, I'll call you later," He said, quickly, waiting for her to say bye before he replied and hung up. "I got this," Fulton said, opening the door, and closing it behind him.

"Give it back!" The three heard through the paper thin walls, "Fulton! Give it back right now!"

"How pathetic are you, man!" Fulton yelled back, "Stop calling Katie!" After that was said, all that was heard was one last, 'No!' then a thud on the ground. "When are you gonna learn man! Now stay there, and think about what you've done." Fulton said opening and closing the door behind him.

Parker shook her head, "That was a little harsh. Poor Portman. I'll go talk to him."

They all nodded, and Fulton directed an arm towards the room, leading her in. She opened it, sighed, smiled, and walked in, closing it behind her.

- - - - - -

Parker stared at Portman, face down in the carpet, and his legs still on the bed. With his body hanging off, Portman slowly took his arms to lift his upper body off the floor, to look at Parker.

"Portman," She pouted. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Portman asked, snarling a bit. "Am I okay?" He repeated, and Parker backed away little, with eyes wide, in fear that the Portman on the ice was going to freak out on her in the midst of his loneliness and pathetic love life. He closed his eyes, and pouted, "I'm not okay." Parker sighed as he let his legs drop to the floor, creating a thud, and disturbing whoever lived in the apartment beneath them. He slowly got up, and sat on the bed against the wall, "I need a girlfriend."

"We can find you one," Parker sat on Cooper's bed across from hers, where Portman sat.

"Yeah, but I want Katie," Portman sighed, and Parker followed.

"Portman, I know she's said that she wants to get back together with you a few times, but it seems that she's just playing around with you," Parker sat forward, towards him. "I think it's time to move on. She's been doing this to you for a year already."

Portman closed his eyes, and let his head rest, thudding into the wall behind him. Parker winced and Portman whispered, "I know."

"So, would you let me and Cooper set you up?" Parker asked, smiling, as Portman's eyes shot open wide. "Oh, come on, Portman, we won't pick anyone ridiculous. Just someone we think would be good for you." Portman's eyes turned into slits, "Please." Parker asked, her lip pouting, and her puppy dog eyes apparent.

"Aw jeez," Portman groaned, rolling his eyes. "Fine, we'll try one."

Parker grinned, got up, opened the door, and yelled, "Coop! Mission, find Portman a girl, is officially on!" She turned around, grinning at Portman, and Portman sighed, as she closed the door behind her.

"He agreed?" Max asked, walking into the kitchen.

"He's depressed, he doesn't know what he's saying anyway," Fulton shook his head. "You guys can't do that to him! He's in this state right now."

"Who's in a different state?" Luis asked, walking in, and closing the door behind him. Joining the group, he stood there, as Greenberg came out of the guys' guest room.

"I mean, you remember what happened to this kid?" Guy said, putting an arm around an obviously confused Greenberg.

"Yeah, what happened to him when you guys set him up with that girl from Cooper's Sociology class?" Fulton said, as Cooper and Parker shared a smirk and a look.

Greenberg rolled his eyes, "Aw, jeez. Why did I come out of the room?"

"You mean that time when he got set up with that Ashley girl, who was really hot, and seemed normal, but when it came down to the end of the night," Luis started.

"She wanted to rape him," Maxwell said, mocking the exact words Greenberg used just a few months ago.

"A guy can't get raped," Cooper laughed.

"If you don't want to it, then it is," Greenberg defended, everyone looking at him, with a raised eyebrow, realizing how un-masculine it sounded. He grumbled, "We went over this."

"And exactly what does that tell us, Greenberg? That you don't want to get laid by a hot chic, who is obviously throwing herself at you," Parker said, checking to see if there was anything left in one of the Chinese food take out boxes. Before she could even reach for one, Guy handed it to her, and she received it without looking.

Confused, Luis and Maxwell stared at the two.

"How do they do that?" Luis asked, and Maxwell shrugged.

"I have no idea," He replied.

"Yeah, I didn't set you up with someone bad. She just wanted to," Cooper thought. "Make you happy."

"She was kinda crazy, Coop. Greenberg didn't have a chance to get any of his clothes because she was so insistent, that he had to run outside with one of her towels, because it was the only thing he could grab. We had to pick him up, and he was using that one bright pink towel," Parker said, chewing her food. "God, it was embarrassing to pick you up."

Greenberg closed his eyes, "Ah yes, the memory has just been refreshed in my mind."

"Well, we learned from our lesson, right?" Cooper said, putting a hand out to get the fork from Parker. "We can pick someone better now."

"I vote that Parker picks the person," Luis raised his hand.

"Hey," Cooper whined, looking up, as all the boys instantly raised their hands up too.

Parker patted Cooper on the back, "Sorry, Coop."

Suddenly, the seven heads all directed their attention to the ringing phone. Parker smiled, running to pick it up, answering with a big, loud, "Buddy! How are you?" Parker asked, in an unusual accent. "I'm good." Parker nodded, "Yes, I went to class." Parker nodded again, "Yes, we already ate dinner." Parker rolled her eyes, sighing, already tired of Jess's grandfather like questions. Even if he moved to Seattle, he still wrapped a protective arm over his best friends living in New York City. "Here, talk to everyone, Jess."

The seven gathered around the tiny table, holding the phone up, talking to Jess simultaneously as they stood his apartment, exactly a year later from the day they all met.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I actually own more than I don't. Weird. Don't own the Ducks, though._

_A/N: Sorry for the long wait, you guys. I've got writers block pretty bad these days, so I'm trying to write through it, and get updates for all my stories. Thanks for the reviews on the first chapter, I'm glad to see people are still reading from the first one. Anyway, keep the reviews coming, because they keep me going. _

- - - - - - - - - -

Lying down on his stomach, feeling the refreshingly cool wooden floor beneath him, Guy smiled, close mouthed at Parker, who didn't even look at him, while she stared a text book, with her pen flicking around in between her fingers.

"Hey," He said, his voice seductive, and she looked over, smiling back. Giving him a peck of a kiss, Guy smiled, and it quickly went away once she looked down, back at her book. "Hey," He repeated, expecting her to give him her full attention.

"Hey," She replied, not even looking over.

"Parker," Guy whined, and Luis ate chips, watching them from above, on the couch. "Come on, I barely saw you today. You had work, and then class."

"And I have classes again tomorrow. So I need to do this, Guy," Parker said, no eye contact with Guy at all, making Luis chuckle slightly.

"But isn't making out with your boyfriend in your schedule too?" Guy asked, kissing her cheek.

"Not today," Parker said, with a smile, knowing that comment would be a big blow to any male specimen, who wasn't interested in their own gender. She looked over at him, and the puppy dog eyes and pouted lip were already in action. "Oh, jeez," She rolled her eyes. "Guy, really, tomorrow, we can make out all day." He smiled, "After four, because I have class."

Guy's shoulder slumped, "I have work from five to eleven."

Parker looked at him, "Well, that sucks for you then, doesn't it?"

"Parker," Guy whined, again.

"Do you want me to read this to you so I can be studying and talking to you at the same time?" Parker asked, and Guy made a face. "You'll slowly learn how to be a journalist," She smiled, brightly.

"No," He said, attitude in tact.

"Well then, it's a lose lose situation, babe," Parker said, and Guy kissed her cheek, then stood up. Before walking away, he spotted a hysterical Mendoza on the couch, laughing so hard no sound could be heard from him. "Hey, shut up, go find your girlfriend."

Luis stopped laughing, "She's in California."

"Sucks to be you, then, doesn't it?" Guy retorted, and Luis sat up on the couch, eating his chips, face saddened.

Pouting, Parker got up, taking all her books, and patted Luis on the knee for comfort, as he sadly watched a Disney Channel made for TV movie. Kissing Guy on the cheek quickly, as she walked past him, she yelled, "Boyfriend!" for the room to hear, making Guy blush and smile, automatically forgiving her.

Slightly laughing, knowing that the boyfriend thing worked every time, Parker walked into the bedroom, standing still, seeing Portman sprawled across Cooper's bed, his legs hanging on the right side, as he slept on his stomach, using his arms as a pillow, as his snore bellowed in the room

Quietly, Parker tip toed to her bed crawling to the side, against the wall, and pulled her iPod out of her messenger bag. She turned it on loudly, in attempt to block out Portman's snoring. Sighing as she readied herself, pulling her knees up, and resting her book upon her knees to read. Fifteen minutes later, Parker put her book down to grab the water bottle from her bed, only to find Dean Portman's fish face inches away from her own face. Giving one big yell of surprise, and closing her eyes tight, she, in instinct, flicked her pen, hitting Portman in the forehead.

Slowly, opening her eyes, she saw Portman standing up, shoulders slumped in defeat, as his eyes were closed, and he rubbed his forehead. Parker tried her best not to smile as she watched a small red spot appear on Portman, as he pouted, turned around and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Biting her bottom lip to try from laughing so hard, and keep it to a muffled giggle, Parker grabbed her water bottle, and gulped down, situating herself for reading until Guy would come in again asking if their nightly talk would still happen, with a look that she could never say no to.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I miss Jess," Greenberg sat on the stool, as the others stood around scattered amongst the kitchen and living room.

"Me too," Luis mumbled back.

"Why is Parker the only one studying? I mean we all have school," Guy said, looking around. "Shouldn't we all study a little then?" All eyes looked up at him, and he sighed, with a nod, "Un-necessary."

"Well, it's already midnight," Portman said, staring at the digital clock by the microwave. "Maybe we should all just go to sleep." All eyes now directed towards him, "Yeah, un-necessary."

"This is bullshit," Cooper muttered. "We're young, and studying, and thinking about going to sleep. What is wrong with us?"

"Whoa, upset tone there," Maxwell said, backing away from Cooper once she sent him a death glare.

"Do you need cranberry juice?" Fulton asked, quietly, honestly concerned that she was PMS-ing from period, trying not to make a joke.

Cooper shot her death glare towards him, and Fulton raised his arms in the air, retreating.

"I need to talk to Parker," Cooper stood up, and started for the room.

"Ey, no no!" Guy yelled, "She has to study, and if she can't be with me, she can't be with you."

Cooper gave a laugh, "Psh, hoes over bros, buddy." Cooper waited at the door, "Come on, Fulton." Lately, Fulton had been in the girl updates and gossip sessions Parker and Cooper shared. Following, Fulton closed the door behind him.

"Why does Fulton get to go in there?" Guy asked, sadly.

Luis shrugged, "Cause he's a hoe."

- - - - - - - -

"You guys, I really have to study tonight, I mean I even turned away Guy-" Parker started and Cooper interrupted.

"I think I like someone," She blurted.

"You're supposed to like your boyfriend, Cooper. I mean it has been, what, three years? You realize it sooner or later," Fulton said, sitting down, and Cooper stared at him, not entertained about his joke.

"Uh, no, smartass. It's not Max," Cooper said, and his jaw dropped. "These girl conversations are really getting to you if we're getting a reaction like that from you, Fult."

Pouting, Fulton looked over at Parker, who just patted his back in comfort. "I'm sure she didn't mean it," She said, and looked at Cooper. "It's just a crush, right?" Cooper stared at her after she asked this, "Cooper."

"I know," Cooper put her hands over her eyes. "I mean, I don't know what it is. He's this guy in one of my classes. We've been talking before class starts, and today we went to get coffee, and it was just like… I don't know. It was different." Parker sighed, and Cooper shook her head, "I know, I know. This is bad."

"Okay, let's not freak out yet. Did you hear me Fulton? Don't freak out yet," Parker joked, and Fulton merely shook his head in defeat. "We don't know if you like him in the way that's going to screw up you and Maxwell up, or if you just like him for right now, and it's just a crush kind of way. We have to just calm down, and see how bad this gets." Cooper and Fulton nodded, "Well, I'm glad both you understand. Now please, let's not freak out. Fulton, don't worry, everyone will be fine. Cooper, don't be a bitch just because this is bothering you and stressing you out." Parker reached for her pen, "Fulton and Maxwell will start offering you Cranberry juice thinking you're on your period, if they haven't already done so."

Smiling, Cooper kissed the top of Parker's head, and muttered, "Please don't study too hard, best friend. You're stressing your boyfriend out, who just wants to make out with you."

Parker rolled her eyes, "He's hopeless."

"Such a girl," Fulton mumbled, and the two girls looked at him. "Ha ha, let's look at Fulton, because he's a girl, too. Hilarious."

Watching as the two walked out, and closed the door, Parker sighed wishing she wasn't slapped with the duty of having to comfort everyone and deal with the problems that lingered in the tight knit group, since Jess left. She sighed again, missing Jess more and more with every thought of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Own many many characters. I don't own four, though. Oh, I don't own Friends, either. Some masterminds own that show._

_A/N: So in this chapter, I had to point out the obvious and get a semi group conversation out of it. It's basically Cooper and Parker talking a lot, because I think girls likes to do comparisons more than guys. Or maybe it's just because Cooper and Parker talk too much, and don't mind the guys anyway. Either reason is fine. Hope you guys like the chapter, even though I'm shaking things up, because well, it had to happen sometimes. Reviews are a lovely thing. Please leave them, and tell me what you guys think. _

- - - - - - - - -

Cooper smiled and sighed in pure satisfaction, as Parker grinned. They were the two that got the most pleasure from watching a _Friends_ episode every night as a group, or whoever wasn't at work and school, would eat dinner together watching at least one episode. That night the whole group was there, making the tradition even more enjoyable. Considering it was twelve midnight, it was sort of a planned thing to have it be a group thing for that day.

Cooper sighed once more, "You know…" She paused, and closed her eyes as the group looked at her waiting for what her statement was. "I never realized this, but," She said, and Parker's smile twitched, and faded away in annoyance as Cooper prolonged her sentence. "We really are," She said, and Parker's jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh my God. Talk a little slower. Please," Parker said, and Guy slightly laughed, putting his hand on top of her head, pulling her into him.

"Like _Friends_. I mean, I never realized it before, but we really are, aren't we?" She asked, and everyone looked at each other, as Parker continued to peer at her.

"I never realized how long it took you to say a damn sentence," Parker muttered, and Cooper gave her a sarcastic smile.

"I do it to make your blood pressure go up," Cooper said, and Parker glared slightly, and shook her head.

"Well, let's try comparing personalities," Guy sat up a little, and the group followed, as he made the comparison of their lives to fictional characters. "Who would Phoebe be?"

Luis shrugged, "Fulton."

The group laughed at the joke, and Fulton simply rolled his eyes. The joke of him being the only guy to get into girl conversations was old, and he knew that when the girls had any problems, they would go them, which he had no problem considering he got all the hugs and kisses of appreciation.

"Which girl wants to get married and have kids right at this moment?" Portman asked, as Parker flinched at the sound of commitment, and Cooper raised an eyebrow.

"Guy," Luis said, with a shrug, again.

The group laughed, and Guy pouted. He was used to dishing it out, but could never really take it in. Even if his girlfriend was one of the group to always make fun, he still didn't get the hang of it.

"No, no," Cooper pointed. "It fits. Because this one," She nodded at Parker. "She's like Chandler. She's scared of commitment, is sarcastic, and very awkward."

"Plus, I'm like a boy," Parker added.

"Wait, so would I be Joey?" Luis asked, and Parker raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because you get all the ladies?" Luis nodded, as Parker asked. "Yeah, you're not Joey. Go talk to your girlfriend."

"I think Portman's more like Joey," Cooper stated, and the group looked at Portman, who smiled.

"Wait, but he doesn't get the ladies," Luis butted in again, as Portman sent him a glare. "But Joey is a man, and could kick my ass, " Luis gave a nod, "as can you."

"Cooper's hot like Rachel," Parker said, and all the guys gave a nod.

Simultaneously, the guys' all stated, "Hell yeah, man."

Parker laughed, as Cooper shook her head in embarrassment.

"Man, there isn't enough people to do this," Parker pouted. Slowly the pout faded, and she smiled slightly, "Jess is weird like Ross, but has the leadership of Monica."

"Miss the kid," Greenberg mumbled, being laid back the whole time, beat from work and class non-stop that day. "When's he coming back?" Parker shrugged, "Can't be good if you don't know."

"What a downer," Luis said, standing up. "Now we all miss Jess bossing us around. This sucks. Parker, look what you did."

As a sign that he was kidding, Luis messed up Parker's hair before walking into the kitchen, as Portman and Fulton followed.

Sighing, knowing that Parker felt bad for dampening the conversation with the upcoming topic of Jess, Guy put his arm around her knowing she just missed her best guy friend. Hugging him back, Guy looked over her head to see Maxwell staring at Cooper, intensely, as she didn't even peak up at him, obviously not wanting to give in to his look. Quickly, she stood up, and scurried away, as she left Maxwell sitting there, confused.

"Are Cooper and Max okay?" Guy whispered to Parker, as Max walked away.

"Uh," Parker said, and hesitated. "Uhm, yes?"

"So that's a clear no," Guy said, letting her go, and looking down at her. "Is this fixable?"

Parker nodded, "Everything's fixable with those two."

Guy nodded, and kissed her forehead, "Monica hopes your right, Chandler."

- - - - - - - -

"Do you want?" Max asked, his tone of voice not the nicest, yet not outwardly rude.

Cooper glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow, "What's with the asshole tone?"

"I'm just asking you a question," Max said, trying to keep his normal tone, but was unsuccessful. It was apparent that Cooper was beginning to pull away, and the way she told Max that everything was all right didn't make it any better. The whole group knew at breakfast that Max's 'asshole' tone was just one of frustration. Everyone stared down at their food, knowing the tension was finally going to surface like boiling water.

"And you didn't answer mine," Cooper dropped her fork, clanking against the plate. "What's with the asshole tone?"

"What's with the bitch attitude this past week?" Max asked, and Cooper looked down. "You've been pushing me away. You don't tell me why. And then you act like you're on your period, when your not." Max pushed a carton in front of her, "Cranberry juice."

With that, everyone except Max and Cooper, who were currently caught in each other's glares, put their plate down, wherever they could, and began to walk away.

"I can't do this," Cooper whispered, and everyone turned back around to face her. "I need space. A lot of space. I need a break space."

"Cooper, if this is about-" Parker started, a soft tone coming from her lips.

"No, Parker, it's not. I just need this, I need this space. Maxwell, I need a break from you," Cooper said, her voice steady and her emotion undetectable. Her coldness made everyone cock their head to the side in confusion, and worry. "I can't live here if you're here."

Maxwell's look of worry suddenly changed into anger and frustration once again, "What are you saying? You sold your apartment. Where do you want me to stay? Parker's? While you're all here? You're gonna separate the group or something?"

Cooper shrugged a little, "Maybe you can stay at your parents for a little bit."

Parker shook her head and her eyebrows furrowed, completely speechless and confused to what was going through Cooper's mind, and why her face was of stone.

"My parents?" Max asked, loudly, shocked that she even recommended it. "You want me to stay with my parents? Are you fucking serious, Cooper? What's gotten into you?"

Cooper looked down at her plate. Giving a huff, Max grabbed a piece of bread, and left the apartment, closing the door with a slam.

"Cooper, I don't understand you right now," Parker muttered, walking past her, and out the door to follow Max, making sure he wasn't going to step in front of a speeding cab.

Awkwardly, the wide eyed boys slowly turned around, not having anything to say to the girl sitting on the stool, continuing to eat her food. They quietly walked into the guys' room, closing the door slowly.

"That was bad," Portman said, sitting on the bed, all of them not knowing how to react.

"That was really bad," Fulton agreed, shaking his head.

"That was Ross and Rachel, we were on a break, bad," Greenberg said, and the boys all nodded along with him.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I own no Ducks (Mendoza, Germaine, Portman and Fulton) but I own everyone else._

_A/N: Oh, how it's been a while. I have no excuses for being away so long so I'm just here to tell you I'm back in the game. I hope I still have some readers around here and that you readers enjoy. Hope you like it. Reviews and feedback, please._

- - - - - - - - -

"Max!" Parker yelled as he continued to walk, her eyes strictly on him to keep from losing him in the city crowd. "Max!" She yelled then groaned when he still refused to turn around. "Maxwell!" She broke into a run, crashing into people, struggling not to fall back. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to turn around.

He grunted and tried to pull away but Parker held onto him with two hands making it impossible. "Damn you and your man strength," He muttered then spun around to face her. "What? What did she send you to say to me?"

Parker gulped. "Well, she didn't send me..." His eyebrows went up in surprise. He pulled his arm out of her unexpected grasp. "Wait, listen. Maxwell, I don't know what going on with her but let it pass. She's having a moment. She needs time."

"Time to what?" He asked, finally turning around to her making her take a step back. He leaned down towards her as he whispered, "It seems different." He cringed. "It feels different."

Parker shook her head. "No. It's not. It's just..." She let her head fall back not wanting to sell out her best friend. "Look, she wants to see how it is to be.. out there. She wants to live her life, Maxwell."

He furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you guys have been together for soo long," Parker said, taking his hands to ease him into it. "Do you ever wonder what your lives would be outside of each other?"

Max blinked as he took in that question. "This is it."

"No." Parker shook her head. "This is not it." She rolled her eyes. "This was clearly not the way to let you know but... she's Cooper and you can't restrain her from doing what she wants."

Max's shocked face finally pulled away from Parker. "So what? We're seeing other people now?"

Parker didn't answer. "That should be something you two decide," She whispered.

"I can't decide to let her see other people. Do you know what that would do to me?" He asked, loudly.

"Do you know what that would do to the person she'd be seeing?" She asked, making a face.

Max stared at her for a few seconds and then smirked. "Parker," He said with a sigh.

"I'll get you through it," Parker said with a nod. "She just.. needs to clear her mind. She needs to see what we already do." She shook her head. "That there isn't anyone else that would deal with her." Max laughed a little. "Or is meant to be with her more than you."

Max looked around and then nodded. "Okay."

"Okay," Parker said slowly then nodded back.

"Where will I live?" Max asked, frowning.

"How about you take my place?" Parker asked. "I'm sure Portman or Luis will stay with you." She winked. "Heard they're both lookin for some lovin'."

Max rolled his eyes and put an arm around as they turned around and headed towards Parker's apartment.

- - - - - - -

"Shit, I've gotta get to class," Portman muttered as all the boys crowded into the bedroom.

"Go," Guy said, waving his hand away, fixing his hair in the mirror.

"I can't. There's a bitter woman outside and I don't know how to pass her without her turning me into stone," Portman hissed through his teeth. "Fulton, get her out of there."

"I do not know that woman nor will I help you," Fulton said simply, sitting against the wall.

Portman groaned. "Useless. All of you." He turned to Mendoza.

He grinned. "You're laate."

Portman glared then stomped his foot. "Fine. But if you hear me drop dead then shatter into a million pieces, tell Parker that I've always had the hots for her." He winked at Guy from the mirror reflection as the boy gasped. With that, he opened the door and stepped out quickly but quietly. He cleared his throat to indicate he was coming. He stepped out and saw Cooper staring at the table before her, her mind somewhere else. "Howdy," Portman said with a grin. He gave a nod and then sped out the door.

- - - - - -

Portman slipped into the seat and leaned into the girl on his right. "I love when you save me a seat. It makes me love you even more."

"You owe me ten dollars," She said with a smirk making Portman narrow his eyes. "Just kidding," She whispered, grinning now. "Where have you been Portman? You're twenty minutes late."

"I know, I know," Portman said, sounding exhausted. "Roommate couple trouble, Jamie." He pointed. "Oh, but you wouldn't know that seeing that you live isolated in your apartment, all alone." He pouted.

She pinched his cheeks. "Adorable, I tell ya." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not giving you notes now."

Portman's jaw dropped. "Oh, come on Jay, I'm trying to be-"

"Sh." A loud hissing sound came towards them making the two straighten their backs and look down at the professor, lecturing.

The two smirked and glanced at each other from the side of their eyes.

- - - - - -

Exhausted, Parker opened the door to Jess's apartment and closed it. She leaned against it and sighed, with her eyes closed.

"You look like shit," Guy said making her smirk with her eyes still closed. "My beautiful piece of shit."

Parker laughed and opened her eyes to see Guy walking to the fridge. "You're so sweet."

Guy chuckled then disappeared into the fridge. "Hungry?"

"Always." Parker grinned then ran to sit on the stool. "Watcha got?"

"Chinese food or ribs," Guy informed then handed her a box.

"This better be the right box cause our relationship defends on it," Parker muttered. She opened it to see ribs. "Ohh, you must be my soul mate," She cooed dramatically.

"Good to know," Guy said, smiling as he warmed their food up. "Got class today?"

"Nope. Just hockey practice tonight that you will be at, right?" She asked, resting her head on her hand. He nodded. "Good. You need a good shove against the boards to man up." She narrowed her eyes. "Did you file your nails?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, they're just better looking and healthier than yours." Parker raised an eyebrow. "Right. So you're pushing me against those boards right? I don't know if you're gonna make Big Mike press me against a wall."

Parker laughed loudly. "No, that'll have to be done by me."

"What do you wanna do in the meantime?" He asked, handing over her microwaved food. He leaned over, inches away from her face.

"What do_ I _wanna do?" Parker whispered as she leaned in closer. Guy smirked. "I want to go ice skating in Central Park."

Guy backed away and made a face. "Or that. Whatever."

Parker snickered as she sat down, got a rib and ate it happily.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I own a lot a lot but not the Ducks._

_A/N: So I changed the chapter titles just to boring chapters titles because I realized too much goes on in this story that the chapter name can't just be about one couple/person, so boring chapter titles it is. Also, as I was writing this chapter I realized that characters are really starting to build up and that there are just so many. I apologize. I just need these characters to enhance the stories of the characters you already know and love. So this was too long but just wanted to say I'm happy people are still reading this! On to the chapter now. Reviews and opinions, please._

- - - - -

"So what's been going on in the hockey household?" Jamie asked as she grabbed her shoulder bag and the two followed the crowd out of the lecture hall. "Please don't tell me Parker and Guy are fighting. You know how much I love them."

Portman laughed. "You don't even know them."

Jamie smiled. "I know but I hear the stories and facts you tell me so I can't help but root that they stay together." She frowned. "I hate when you tell me they fight. I always picture this Guy character crying his eyes out."

Portman nodded. "Well, usually that is the case." He took a deep breath. "Maxwell and Cooper are on a break."

Jamie took a sigh of relief. "Oh. That's fine then. They'll be okay in a couple hours if they haven't made up already."

Portman shook her head and Jamie's eyes got wide. "Yes. It's that serious. I don't know what's going on but Cooper pulled away suddenly and then Max has to move out for a little bit while they figure things out. It's all very dramatic."

"Sad though," Jamie said as they stepped into the sunlight and towards their usual hangout Starbucks spot.

"It is," Portman agreed as they walked through the crowds of students. "How have you been?"

"Saw you two days ago," Jamie said with a little laugh. "Not much goes on in my world. You know that."

"I know. That's why I love how boring you are," Portman said, grinning at her. "Cause life at the apartment is far from normal."

Jamie rolled her eyes but smiled. "Good that I can be an outlet then."

"Yes," He said, with a nod. "Oh. You're gonna like this one," He said running to catch up with her after getting held back by slow walking tourists. "Parker is finding me a girl."

"What?" Jamie asked, amusement in her voice.

"Yeah," Portman said, just as amused. "Well I said yes to her and Cooper but it's pretty much decided that Parker would pick a better girl than Cooper.. because well, Cooper's just hot. She isn't so stable in the brain but a good person nonetheless."

Jamie chuckled. "So Parker's finding you a girl, huh?" Portman nodded as he spotted their direction. "What if she decides to be funny and finds someone horrible for you?" Jamie laughed to herself as Portman stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw dropped.

"Stop that," He whispered as she kept on walking. "Stop! No, Parker likes me enough not to do that." He frowned. "Jamie, wait! You really think she'd do that?" Portman yelled running into the Starbucks.

- - - - - - - -

"What about tomorrow?" Guy asked as he held Parker's mittened hand tightly while they took their time in skating around the rink.

"I have a class in the afternoon, online magazine deadlines and homework due at night," Parker listed making Guy furrow his eyebrows. "Friday?"

"I have work and a class at night," Guy said, sadly.

"Ah," Parker said. "Hm. Saturday, I think we're all going out after practice, to some club or something. Luis feels the need to see strangers dance with each other since he has no girlfriend to dance with."

"That sounds pathetic and like serious creeper status," Guy said, disgusted.

"It really is," Parker said, sadly. "Poor guy. We should chip in and buy her a ticket here for a weekend."

"Because we all roll in money," Guy muttered.

"I'm thinking about renting out my apartment," Parker said quietly.

"No!" Guy said squeezing her hand, making her look up. "That's your apartment and only yours." He scrunched his nose. "Some other person will just make it look and smell funny."

She snorted. "Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"You make enough money," Guy said, simply.

"I make enough. It'd be nice to use of the money I make," Parker said, glumly.

"I'll give you money," Guy said smiling down at her. She made a face. "Fine. I'll buy things for you and then you take it as if it was your birthday." She rolled her eyes and he winked. "Things from Victoria's Secret and nice things like that." The two looked forward to see a mother and her young daughter looking back at them. The mother had eyes of fury and the little girl's eyes were wide with confusion. Parker snatched her hand out of his grasp. "Oops," Guy mouthed.

- - - - - -

"Any idea where Cooper is?" Greenberg asked as he and Fulton walked through Jess's apartment door.

Fulton sighed. "Phone's off all day and I have no idea where she'd want to go." He threw his notebook down. "Since she's clearly insane and out of the right state of mind."

Greenberg shook his head. "Have not seen this before."

"Change is something that we are deathly afraid of," Fulton muttered looking through the fridge. "How much time left till practice?"

Greenberg looked at his phone. "About thirty minutes."

"I bet five bucks that in thirty seconds, everyone will start filing through the door. I can hear them now," Fulton said.

"What? Do you have spidey senses or something?" Greenberg retorted. "I say, five minutes."

"Fine. One, two, three-"

"Your not actually gonna count to thirty are you?" Greenberg asked, in disdain.

"Six, seven, eight, nine-"

"I'm starving!" Luis yelled, opening the door.

"Me too," Portman grumbled.

"Ever heard of locking the door?" Parker asked, attitude in tact as she stepped in.

"Yeah. If we get robbed one day, you two will get the blame," Guy said closing the door behind him.

"Warm me up some too, Fult?" Max asked, closing the door behind him.

"Me too!" A chorus of voices yelled as they made their way to the couch and into the rooms.

"Damn," Greenberg and Fulton muttered.

"We both lose," Fulton said, taking as many boxes of Chinese food he could carry and plopping them down on the counter.

- - - - - - - -

Cooper looked around her surroundings as sunset could be seen through the glass windows. She looked to her left at the dorm numbers and stopped as she said the numbers out loud to herself.

"453," She whispered then knocked slowly. The two door flew open, rap music blaring now as someone looked down at her. She smiled politely. "Is Sam here?"

The boy grinned at her and nodded. "Yeah, sure thing, sweetie." He turned his head but kept his stare on Cooper. "Sammy, there's a hot chick at the door for you!"

Cooper blushed then a blonde boy stumbled to the door behind the creepy guy. "Hey," Cooper smiled.

"Cooper?" Sam asked, voice almost cracking. "What's up?"

"Uh," Cooper twiddled her thumbs. "You mind if I hung out here for the night? I just need a place to figure things out and I can't-"

"Well, hell yeah!" Creepy guy cheered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "That's Steven. He's a douche and doesn't live here so don't be afraid. You can stay, no problem."

Cooper nodded and smiled. "Thanks."

"Sure thing," Sam gave a nod back and opened the door wide. "Come on in."


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I own a lot but not the Ducks. _

_A/N: I put a little interesting twist in here that I just came up with and I hope you like it. I think it'll bring some outside perspective to this group of characters. On to the chapter. Reviews and feedback, please._

- - - - - -

"Fuck Parker Haley Karlson," Guy said as he rolled his t-shirt sleeve up. "You bruised me like a peach."

Parker bit her bottom lip. It was never good when he used her full name. "I'm sorry?" She said, innocently as he merely glanced at her not looking long enough to give in. She sighed. "Would you like anything?"

"A hug or a kiss would be nice," Guy grumbled.

"Choose the hug," Big Mike said, patting Parker on the shoulder. "If you kiss, I might as well throw up."

Parker scrunched her nose. "But you're all sweaty and gross." Guy growled and she threw herself to wrap her arms around him. "Disgusting," Parker sang as Guy hugged her back roughly then set her down. She grimaced and walked away.

"Your girlfriend sure is nice," Greenberg said, sarcastically.

"I wish I had one like yours, who bruises me and doesn't even wanna hug me," Luis continued, snickering.

"And I'd like one that lives in another state," Guy retorted slamming his locker as Luis pouted.

"You stepped right into it," Greenberg said, shaking his head and closing his locker as Luis sighed and followed.

- - - - - - - - -

"Where's the other one?" Big Mike asked, catching up to Parker, who was the first to exit the smelly locker room.

"What other one?" Parker asked, fixing her duffle bag.

"The other girl. Your twin. Your partner in crime. The other hot one," Big Mike listed quickly.

"Oh," Parker said, looking down. "Right. I uh, actually don't know. I haven't talked to her all day."

Big Mike's eyebrows went up. "That's surprising."

"To you and many other people, Michael," Parker said as the others began to file out.

"I think we should get this one drunk tonight," Portman said putting an arm around Maxwell and roughly grasping his shoulder making Max wither in pain.

"Not everyone takes the 'get drunk off your ass when things aren't right with the girl' approach," Fulton explained while Portman threw him a dirty look. "I'm just saying, maybe Maxwell here wants to be a little less self deprecating and take it like a man without all the alcohol."

"Let's hit a club or something," Max said loudly.

Fulton slowly looked over. "Or he wants to be just like you."

"I have work," Guy muttered.

"Then don't go tonight," Portman said, throwing a slap at him. "But me and my buddy, Maxwell here, are going to get drunk off our asses and not care about girls-"

"Or the lack of one," Parker muttered.

"Very funny pretty lady, now who is in for getting in some partying tonight?" Portman, looking around.

"I'm always up to party," Luis said with a grin.

"Sure, why not," Greenberg said with a shrug.

"You already know," Max said, shaking his head.

"I guess," Fulton said looking at Parker.

"It can't hurt," Parker said simply.

"Aw, come on! I can't just sit at home while everyone's out," Guy complained. "I'm in."

"Big Mike?" Portman asked.

"Well fuck yeah I'm in!" Big Mike said, hitting Portman's arm whose eyes got wide in surprise. "You guys never let me party with you guys!"

Parker chuckled at him. "What a cute jolly giant. I wonder who will carry his drunk ass home in a few hours."

- - - - -

"How do you get into bars or clubs?" Big Mike asked, raising his eyebrows at Parker.

"She flashes her goodies to them," Luis said, quickly.

Parker threw a fist at his arm and he groaned in response.

"Nobody says anything if Portman is at my side, growling to get me in," Parker said, giving Portman a wink.

He grinned back at her then looked at Guy. "Remember what I said about me having the hots for your girlfriend?" Portman whispered and Guy's jaw dropped. "Remember that, Germaine." Guy crossed his arms. Portman chuckled to himself but searched through his pocket as his cellphone rang. He smirked as he answered, "One of my favorite chicks. What's up?"

"I bet you say that to a billion girls, Dean Portman," Jamie said, chuckling on the other line.

He laughed. "But I mean it with you."

"Sure you do," She said. "What are you doing right now?"

"Heading to a club. You wanna come?" He asked.

"Are your friends there?" She asked, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" He concentrated waiting for her answer.

"Well remember I was searching for a story?" She asked and he 'mhm'ed. "Well, I think I got one." He could hear the smile she had on.

"Sounds great. What is it?" He asked, sounding a little more uplifted.

"You."

"What?" He asked, his voice getting immediately deep again.

"Not just you. I mean you and your friends," Jamie said quickly trying to make up for it.

"What?" He asked, his voice the same tone.

"You don't like it," Jamie observed. "Why not?"

"Because we are all slightly insane and the world should not know about it," Portman said, stepping away from the group now.

"But you guys are one of the best hockey teams in the state!" Jamie argued. "Come on. I'm trying to get a really great sports story so I can be trusted in this part of the newspaper and you guys can really do that for me." Portman was silent. "It doesn't have to be the whole team. Just you and your friends that you live with. That's enough people."

Portman grumbled something incoherent.

"Come on," Jamie said, laughing a little. "Four of the Goodwill Games Champions living in New York City. How's that for sports entertainment?"

"Uh, horrible," Portman said and she was silent for a moment. "You're gonna get wrapped into a group of hooligans."

"You guys interest me so far," Jamie said, happily.

Portman thought then sighed. "Sure. When does this start?"

"Anytime. How about now?" Jamie asked and Portman froze.

"You wanna start on a night the Ducks and their friends decide to drink at a club? Not to mention some of the them are illegal." Portman asked. Jamie was silent. "You'll make us look good?"

"Like heroes," Jamie said, her voice giving away her smile.

Portman smirked at the sound of it. "Get your butt down here."


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Own everything but the Ducks._

_A/N: A quick update? Yes it is. This chapter is quite long but I hope you enjoy it. Also, I want to do a plug in here for an online magazine I work for. My first article with the magazine is finally up for the October issue that just came out and you should check it out. Well, first off, do you like the new 90210? Well, I wrote an article about the cast and I think you should go read it. It's an awesome issue so definitely at least give it a look. Link is & that is all for the plug in haha. Enjoy the chapter. Feedback and reviews are much appreciated._

- - - - - - - -

"Yes!" Big Mike roared as the group made their way to cut everyone and head right to the front of the line.

"Wait," Portman protested. "We've gotta wait for my friend."

The group looked at each other in confusion. Greenberg went as far as to count everyone that was there.

"I have other friends, you know," Portman told them as he rolled his eyes.

"Who?" Fulton asked, sincerely.

"Jamie," Portman answered.

"Is he cute?" Parker asked with a smile. Guy quickly looked over.

"He is a girl," Portman said making Guy take a breath of relief.

Luis gasped. "Transvestite girl?!"

Portman slowly looked over at him. "A girl girl."

"Even better. Is she cute?" Greenberg as grinning. Parker raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey, other than Portman here, I am the only single one along with Jess."

"Even better? Like you would've taken the transvestite?" Fulton asked in shock. Greenberg ignored him.

"Actually," Parker started. "Sounds like there's a lady friend trying to get into Jess's pants."

"Well that was subtle," Fulton muttered.

"Who?" Guy asked, entertained.

"Her name is Mrs. Wilson," Parker said nodding.

"Oh my God!" Luis yelled. "He's having an affair with a married lady!"

"This is gold!" Fulton followed as all the boys began to chatter amongst each other like squirrels making Parker bend over in laughter.

Guy looked at her then waved his hand. "She's lying, she's lying."

The boys all groaned as Parker got her composure. "Man. That got you guys going." She wiped the laughter tears from her eyes. "No but he is interested in this girl, Samantha."

"Girl? Is she ten?" Luis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Very funny. It's like you guys don't know the kid," Parker said, rolling her eyes.

After a few more minutes of rambling and joking around, the group looked to Portman, whose phone rang loudly. He answered and the group listened intently. He raised his arm in the air and waved. The group turned and gasped.

- - - - - - - -

"So, as much as I love you hanging out with me and crashing at my dorm tonight," Sam started as Cooper was half way into her pizza and she glanced up at him. "Why are you staying with me tonight instead of with your friends?" Sam paused. "And your boyfriend I've been fighting with for a date with you for the past two weeks."

Cooper cleared her throat and wiped her face. "Well," She looked down. "I don't know. Things are just a bit rocky at the apartment today and I don't feel like dealing with it." She glanced at Sam. "Why? Do you not like me having around?"

"A hot girl who will talk hockey with me and watch action movies for all the afternoon," Sam said then laughed a little. "What guy wouldn't want you staying with them?"

Cooper smirked. "A gay guy."

"Well I'm not gay," Sam said, finishing his pizza. "And I definitely like having you around."

Cooper looked up, smiled a little and nodded. She looked at the bed she'd be sleeping on that night and saw her phone. Still off. She took a deep breath and looked back down at the floor as Sam moved on to a different topic.

- - - - - - - -

"She's so cute!" Parker whispered to the group.

"She's pretty, dude," Fulton said, nudging Portman's arm.

"She's blonde!" Luis said, excited. "A real one?"

Parker gave him a weird look but disregarded it then looked back at Jamie, who smiled and waved at them.

"Oh my God, date her Portman," Parker suggested, turning around to face Portman, who made a face.

"Jamie?" He asked, his voice cracking. "Why?"

"Why not?" Parker asked, almost laughing. "You don't like her at all?"

"I don't know. She's the only girl I've ever really talked to in school since we moved here," Portman said, sounding far off. "I mean, she is pretty cool-"

"And pretty hot," Big Mike interrupted.

They all straightened up as Jamie stood in front of them.

"Jamie, everyone. Everyone, Jamie," Portman said quickly as Greenberg was the first to reach out and shake her hand.

"You've got very soft hands," He said with a nod after saying his name.

Parker snorted.

"And very pretty hair," Luis said with a smile. "I'm Luis. Luis Mendoza."

Portman rolled his eyes then watched the boys around him, even Parker stare at Jamie in awe. He looked at Jamie, who now looked at him, her green eyes shining. He tilted his head a little, his mouth open.

"What?" Jamie asked tucking her hair behind her ear. "Looks like you've seen a ghost."

"No, no," Portman said, shaking his head. "I just, uh..." Jamie raised an eyebrow. "Let's get in there, yeah?"

The group nodded and followed Portman's lead to talk, as well as intimidate them inside.

- - - - -

"So I just don't want you guys getting freaked out by this article, okay?" Jamie yelled over the music to the group that turned around to stare at her in confusion. "Uh." She looked at Portman.

"I thought I would leave that up to you, writer," Portman answered the question he knew she was going to ask.

Jamie glared at him for a moment but then turned back around to her audience and explained.

"Cool!" Luis roared. "Holy shit, take my picture."

Parker watched as the boys beside Guy and Portman began to jump up in excitement to have an article written about them, their names attached.

"You look like you don't like it," Guy said, putting his arms around Parker, standing behind her and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"I don't know," Parker said, watching Jamie. "We don't know her."

"Portman does," Guy reminded her.

"That's true," Parker mumbled. She sighed.

"You don't always have to protect every single one of us," Guy whispered after a seconds of silence.

She blinked watching Jamie. "Yes. Yes I do."

- - - - - -

After a few drinks, Parker looked around to see the regular drunkards when they went to the bar: Luis, Portman and Greenberg. Fulton didn't drink much but smiled lazily giving it away that he was tipsy. Guy barely drank any. Parker drank just a few shots. Big Mike drank as much as Big Mike weighed making him the champion drunkard.

Parker smirked to herself as Portman and Big Mike body slammed into each other, almost crashing to the floor. She looked over at Jamie who drank quietly by herself, entertained by the boys before her. She looked over at Parker and smiled.

"Hey," She offered.

"Hi," Parker smiled but said it almost a little timidly.

Jamie nodded and smirked a little. "Portman told me you'd hate the idea."

Parker's eyes got wide. "Huh? No. I don't hate it.."

"You have nothing to worry about," Jamie promised. "I won't hurt you or your friends."

Parker stared at her for a moment. "You really promise?"

Jamie smiled and giggled a little. "I definitely promise. If not, then you can play hockey with me any way you want." Jamie leaned in. "And I suck."

Parker laughed. "Deal."

"It's so cute," Jamie said with a grin.

"What is?" Parker asked, tilting her head.

"You," Jamie gave a nod. "The way you take care of them and you're the smallest of them all. It's just cute."

Parker smiled sadly. "Well Jess is missing so someone has to."

Jamie nodded, looking sympathetic. "Oh yeah." Awkwardness filled between the two.

"Actually, I've gotta call someone," Parker said and Jamie nodded. "I'll be right back."

"Of course," Jamie said as Parker whispered something to Guy. Guy looked up at Jamie, waved shyly and walked over to make small talk.

- - - - -

Parker stepped into the club bathroom and scrunched her nose. She pushed to get into a stall and leaned against the stall. She pulled out her phone and looked through her phone book, holding the phone to her ear.

She groaned when the answering machine picked up immediately meaning the phone was off. She sighed as it beeped. "Hey," She said quietly. "It's me. We miss you around here, Coop." She shifted her feet. "Look, don't bail on me please. I need you here with me to hold the fort. Stop being silly and come back to us. Take care, okay? Call me when you're ready." With that, Parker hung up and dropped the phone in her bag, letting her head hit the stall.

- - - -

Portman laughed obnoxiously then looked over towards the bar to see Guy and Jamie laughing hysterically. He frowned and pushed through the crowd.

"Hey," Portman whined. "Dance with me." He took Jamie's hand. She laughed.

"Last time I tried to, you stepped all over my feet," Jamie said, pointing to her toes.

Portman chuckled. "Sorry." He looked to Guy who watched in glee. "Bugger off, Germaine."

Guy frowned then turned around, walking away to search for Parker.

"Mean," Jamie said, shaking her head. "Mean drunk." Portman looked down at her and stared. "What?" She asked looking up at him. "Are you gonna throw up? Please don't throw up on me."

"You are really really cute," Portman said as if it was a revelation.

"What?" Jamie asked, her eyes wide. She laughed. "You must be drunk."

"I mean it," Portman said, smiling.

Jamie stopped laughing when she saw his face. "But you're drunk."

"I thought you were cute before I was drunk," Portman said with a slur.

Jamie gulped. "But you're drunk now so let's just disregard this," Jamie said, glancing down. "Right?"

As if slapped by a hand, Portman sobered up immediately. He smiled and gave a nod. "Of course."


End file.
